


THIS WILL BE

by lila_luscious1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Andy wants Sully's Baby, Established Herrera and Sullivan, Established Relationship, Established Vicley, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Interracial Relationship, LIVE YOUR OWN LIFE DAD, Love, M/M, Maya's turn to get PLAYED, Preganancy, Pruitt Herrera needs to get a GRIP, Re-establishing Their Connection, Some angst, Vicley Babies, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [Libertad11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libertad11/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [cranky_crocus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cranky_crocus), [CyberDalek96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/gifts), [Geek_and_Nina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts).



A worried and agitated Andrea Herrera confides in her Man that her Father's incessant  
interference in her romantic life (specifically), and her life overall, has reached the point  
of intolerable. parental concern is one thing; this has escalated beyond that. he is equally  
concerned about Pruitt's interference, though he doesn't know how to address it-hesitant to  
to come between a Father and Daughter, and how doing such might affect THEIR relationship.

Andy has already decided to confront her Dad. She does not want to take any action without his input,  
which the Fire Captain certainly is gratified by, and appreciates. He does advise her to tread carefully:  
if they are to be 'permanent', they might have to co-exist peacefully. Having a strong familial bond is  
very important to the Son of two loving and supportive Parents, and three siblings. Don't be baited, he  
advises. If the discussion goes sideways, just come directly home: don't engage. "Thank you, Baby. I love  
my Dad, and I need him to accept and live with the fact of US. But I love and need YOU. He'll get over it,  
or he won't I see us together a long, long time.This is where I want to be."

Robert brings her close, kisses her. "Here is where I want you." The second kiss has as much feeling as he can  
impart.


	2. FOR LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eggy" and her Handsome Hubby ponder the best path  
> forward concerning their un-sanctioned relationship.

They are quickly reaching the point that they will need to make a decision about what  
to do about their relationship. Ifthey declare, they open themselves up to a host of  
ramifications; as per regulations, A FIRE CHIEF and a FIREFIGHTER? Almost surely  
he will lose the twenty year career he has built from scratch (forced to resign in disgrace,  
or fired. Her fledgling career strangled in its crib. His response is this: "Not the desired result,  
but I'll certainly resign before it comes out. Only Montgomery, Herrera, and Sullivan are privy  
to 'us' inside the department; the wild-card is EVA" (he states the name of his ex-wife with clear  
distaste).

"I wouldn't you to leave the department on terms other than your own, but I can't lose you, Luc.  
I'm at the point where I don't know if I would recover if something happens to 'us'. I'd be so  
scared that you'd resent me, eventually. I couldn't take that either. Andy and the Captain are in the  
same position-let's talk to them, brainstorm."

Ripley asks that she set it up. Then, on cue, his wife states "I believe that I could go for an 'eggy' update."

"To the VICLEY-MOBILE!" quips her Handsome Hubby.


End file.
